Kariya en citas (En pausa indeterminada)
by THe Normal GIrl
Summary: A Kariya Masaki no todo le sale bien, últimamente se siente muy raro. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento, un simulador de citas le juega una broma pesada? Y para salir de ahí, debe escoger una pareja y besarla. Finales alternativos y parejas alternativas respectivas. Ligeramente AU. T por seguridad.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go y sus demás versiones no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Level 5.

_**Un Buen (Mal) comienzo para Kariya-Prólogo**_

La historia se ubica después de Galaxy, así que me da igual con quien lo emparejen, yo lo escribo según lo pidan.

POV Normal

Era un día lluvioso de vacaciones, pero Kariya había aceptado ir a la reunión del club y no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que…..no tiene planes porque sus tutores eran muy estrictos con él.

POV Kariya

Estúpidos tutores….que me hacen levantarme temprano. Estúpido Sol….que no sale porque le da la gana. Estúpida reunión…..que me obliga a salir de casa.

-Cuídate Masaki-Me dice el actual tutor de cabello pelirrojo y lentes, el inigualable Hiroto Kira, presidente de las empresas Kira.

-Y tráenos 2 potes de 5 litros de helado de pistacho. Ummm….Pistacho….-Aquel tutor mío al cual se le hace agua la boca con solo pensar en helado y traía un peinada en forma de coleta era Midorikawa Ryujii, el secretario personal de Hiroto. Pero yo los veo como mamá y papá. Y no, no era porque se traten cariñosamente ni nada de esas cursilerías. En algunos momentos que "Papá" no se concentraba en su trabajo y "Mamá" perdía la paciencia enfrentando en una discusión sin fin. Como una pareja casada.

-Sí, sí como sea me voy.-Salgo al fin de esa casa, y respiro el asqueroso aire contaminado de dióxido de carbono. Y a pesar de que el olor sea horrible, me hace sentir libre. De camino me encuentro con Shindou-senpai, alias: niño rico llorón.

-Hola Kariya,….esto… ¿Y tú paraguas?-Oh mierda, salí de casa tan apresurado que no me di cuenta.

-No traje….

-Ya veo… ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si compartimos el mío?-Lo miro mal, ¿es que acaso el niño rico no sabe, que esa es una estúpida costumbre entre las parejas? -Ni que fuera Kirino-senpai para tal vergüenza…. (Murmuro)

-¿Qué dijiste Kariya?-En ese preciso instante la lluvia se hace más fuerte y solo tengo 2 opciones:

a) Compartir el paraguas con Shindou-senpai por más vergüenza que me dé.

b)...-Lo tengo

De inmediato y sin que se dé cuenta en principio, le quitó el paraguas y salgo huyendo de escena. El niño rico reclama desde lejos. Nosotros los cazadores sabemos con precisión el arte del engaño y el robo. Justo cuando volteo la cabeza tropiezo con una figura pelirosada y afeminada. Sí, no es otro que Kirino-senpai, alias: Pantera Rosa.

-Ouch, ¡Kariya Masaki eres un idiota!

-Sí, claro. Tú eres el que vienes maquillándose desde su casa y por eso vienes tan distraído senpai.-Me divierte la forma en la que se enoja y empieza a insultarme. Luego de darse cuenta de que no le sirve de nada, solo suspira al igual que siempre y continúa su recorrido.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que sucede pequeño demonio? ¿Por qué la cara de perro abandonado?

-Porque mi estúpido senpai está acompañándome a la reunión del club.-Me mira con la mala cara y empieza a correr alejándose de mí. Al igual que un princeso. Pero al contrario de los princesos regulares, Kirino-senpai da golpes horribles. De repente me encuentro con el sobrino del aterrador Kageyama Reiji, el nada aterrador Kageyama Hikaru con un paraguas azul.

-Hola Kariya, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Vas a ir a las clases de refuerzo?

-Iba a ir pero, Hiroto me dijo: ¿¡Cómo que repruebas el año y te vas a refuerzo!? ¡Ponte a estudiar carajo o te largas de aquí!-O algo así.

-Bueno yo también iba a ir, no había estudiado para el examen final pero tuve suerte y pase a las justas, jejeje-¿Se supone que ese idiota es mi amigo?

-A veces desearía que también pasarán cosas buenas como a ti Kageyama, fiuu, ahora por suerte ya no hay que preocuparse de estupideces como esas, la escuela esperará 2 meses.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero… ¿Qué le hiciste a Shindou-senpai? Cuando me crucé con él, estaba hablando sobre las formas en las que te iba a torturar.-Una risita se me escapa dando entender una afirmación.

-Por dios Kariya ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Esto.-De inmediato le quitó su paraguas y también me voy corriendo. Los chicos amables son los que son más fáciles de engañar. Cruzó la calle principal y luego volteo, ahí es donde se supone que esta el instituto y el club pero….

-Bien ahora tengo 2 paraguas y…. ¿Qué carajos? ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?-Estando en una calle desierta, una bolsa se choca con mi cara y me hace caer. Mierda, ese día no puede ser más terrible. Me levantó (esperando que nadie haya visto eso) y bueno, la calle no esta tan desierta como parece…Una tienda de juguetes….en medio del desierto…WTF ¡?

-Oh bienvenido pequeño niño, ¿qué es lo que deseas comprar?-Dice una anciana encorvada

-Para empezar señora, no me llame pequeño y ¿Cómo que comprar vieja? ¡AQUÍ SE SUPONE QUE ESTA EL INSTITUTO RAIMON!

-Puede ser. Puede ser…pero no irás al lugar que acabas de mencionar si no compras algo.-Rayos, rebuscó en mis bolsillos y solo 5 yen…. ¡Unos miserables 5 yen!

-¿¡Pero que se supone que deba comprar con esto anciana!?-Le enseño la moneda desesperado.

-Eso es más que suficiente, ten.-Me dio un estúpido… ¿SIMULADOR DE CITAS? ¿QUÉ RAYOS? YO TENGO VIDA SOCIAL.

Iba a empezar a reclamarle pero…en aquel instante la anciana desapareció. Y el estúpido simulador empezó a brillar. Y me absorbió…..FUCKKKKKKKK

Mientras estoy en el trance cibernético, Tenma (supongo) aparece y dice lo siguiente:

-Bienvenido al simulador ¡Inazuma Eleven Go y sus demás versiones! Estas son tus 4 opciones para cita:

a) Shindou Takuto

b) Kirino Ranmaru

c) Kageyama Hikaru

D) Su elección….-FUCKKKKKKKK

-Ah y por cierto-Tenma continua hablando.-Debe salir con su pareja y besarla si quiere terminar el juego. O se quedará aquí por siempre….

-¡!¿! EH ¡?-De repente caigo en la dimensión desconocida y mi única opción de escape,…..salir con alguien y besarlo.

Nota de la Autora: No, no me olvidé de mi otro fic, solo que me vino la inspiración y aquí está el prólogo de una nueva historia. Actualizo semanal. Ojala que a alguien le guste la idea. Lo siento la mala ortografía. Y si te gusto o no dímelo con un…REVIEW *_*


End file.
